All the Wrong Places
by Asura Mori
Summary: HIATUS. Kanone and Kousuke are having a bet to see which of them can have more sex in inappropriate places with their partners. Who will win? Kanone/Eyes, Kousuke/Ayumu. RATED M.
1. Just Submit

As the title states, this story is basically about all the places you SHOULDN'T have sex. I've already got a few scenes planned out and places that you shouldn't have sex, though I would appreciate if you guys named some places when you review. Just kinda mention some places you think would be odd to have sex and I might put it in the story with a special thanks to the person who suggested it. If there are multiple people who suggest the same thing, then I'll probably end up using it and those people will still get thanks.

Now that that's been said, here's the first chapter of ALL THE WRONG PLACES!! ENJOY THE SMUT CHILDREN!! I MAY NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!! (grins)

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral in any way, shape or form, nor do I own the places I'm suggesting these people have sex… maybe. (evil smirk)

Chapter One: Just Submit

By: Asura Mori

Eyes Rutherford stared out the window at the soft, white clouds passing by. He tried hard to ignore the constant tap tapping of his boyfriend's foot, but it was proving to an impossible task.

"Kanone, could you please stop doing that?"

They had been on the private jet for nearly four hours, and he could understand his boyfriend's impatience, but he had hoped that the brunette would have found something better to do than annoy him.

Kanone looked over at his lover, a cute little pout on his face. "But Eyes," he whined, shifting his body so that the pianist couldn't help but see his growing erection, "We're on a PRIVATE jet and all you want to do is stare at some fucking clouds. You should pay some attention to me you know. You were the one who invited me on this trip."

"So this is all my fault, then?"

The golden-eyed man only smiled and resumed tapping his foot. The younger Blade Child rolled his eyes, expressing his disdain for the older man at that moment, but the brunette just didn't seem to care. Feeling that he needed to make some sort of point about Kanone's earlier comment, the silver-haired man smirked haughtily.

"Hey, about what you said earlier." The brunette looked up, his face brightening, and Eyes had to fight back a laugh. "Yes?" the older man purred, leaning forward to better hear the silver-haired man. "Well, for one, cloud's are awesome. Two, although this is a private jet, there are still other people on board. Namely, the staff. Thus, ruining your point about this flight being _private_."

The older man sat back with a sigh, looking disgruntled. He knew there were some obvious flaws in his boyfriend's reasoning, but he was having difficulty actually coming up with them due to the growing pressure between his legs. Eyes also sighed and sat back, disappointed in his boyfriend's reaction. He had hoped that Kanone would be able to keep his horniness under control for a couple of hours, but now he knew that it had been hopeful thinking.

Without even thinking about it, Eyes spread his legs to get more comfortable. Kanone immediately caught onto the movement and moaned quietly. He could already imagine his boyfriend's body underneath him, squirming and eliciting sweet, sweet mews of pleasure. He almost touched himself, the vision playing before his eyes tauntingly, but then stopped, aware of his boyfriend's stare.

"Kanone? Are you all right?"

The younger Blade Child flinched as Kanone suddenly stood. He could feel the brunette's eyes roaming over him hungrily, making him feel very exposed all of a sudden. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand to his chest in an attempt to cover himself, but he felt stupid for doing it afterwards. The way Kanone was looking at him, he knew there was a very small chance that he would be getting off this plane without having sex with the older man.

"Can I help you with something?"

Golden eyes gleamed with an unmistakable luster as the brunette stared down at his lover. "That depends on what you want to help me with, Eyes." He purred as he reached out and stroked his boyfriend's cheek, "I could just take you, right here and right now, forcibly, or we can relocate to a more convenient place. It's your choice. But do make it quick," he grinned evilly as Eyes' sapphire orbs widened.

"I'm a very impatient man, Eyes."

"Oh. Hell. No."

Ayumu Narumi turned to glare at his boyfriend, only now understanding what the redhead had in mind. Earlier that day, Kousuke had asked him to met him in the science room after school was out. He had said he needed help on his homework, and foolishly, he had believe him. Now he knew better.

"This is sick, Asazuki." The brunette growled, backing away from his green-eyed snake (1) with his hands out in front of him, in case his boyfriend tried to jump him, "There is no way in hell that I'm going to do it here, with you, on a desk."

"It's not like anybody is going on to walk in on us." The accused teen stated with a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the wall nearest to the door, which Ayumu noticed with a growing sense of dread. "Besides, the janitor already cleaned this room _and…_" the smirk grew on his face as he held up a key between two fingers, "the door's locked from the _inside._"

What Kousuke didn't state was the fact that anyone with a key to this room could still open the door from the outside, but he didn't really care about that. He pushed away from the wall then and sauntered over to where his boyfriend stood, pocketing the key as he went. No, all he cared about, at the moment, was getting in Ayumu's pants and fucking him on a desk, just like he had always imagined.

He grinned as Ayumu started to back away from him; his eyes alight with mischief and lust. "There's no where to run, little Narumi." He taunted, following his lover easily through the winding maze of desks, "So, why don't you just give in and make this easy for both of us?"

/Why does he sound so perverted when he says that? / Ayumu thought as he continued to back away from the redhead. But this thought distracted him from his present situation and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. So when the backs of his legs hit something hard, he was a little confused.

Dread growing in the pit of his stomach, the brunette turned to look at the thing he'd hit, missing the triumphant grin that flashed across his lover's face.

Eyes knew he was in a very bad predicament. No matter how hard he tried and wanted to, he just couldn't melt into his seat and disappear. It didn't help that Kanone stood over him, ready to jump on him at the slightest show of weakness. He looked around warily, searching for a way of this mess, but none were presented.

Seeing his hesitance, Kanone threw himself at Eyes, hoping to pin the younger man down onto the seat. Sapphire orbs widening, Eyes leaped out of the way, throwing himself to the floor in an attempt to get away from his crazed lover. As soon as he hit the ground, he jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, trying to put as much distance between himself and his horny boyfriend.

When the brunette hit the seat rather hard, the pianist couldn't help a slight wince from marring his handsome face briefly. But Kanone seemed fine as he jumped to his feet and started circling his lover, looking for a chance to pounce. The screwed up part, and Eyes realized this, was that the chase was only exciting the older man even more.

Seeking a way out, the silver-haired man glanced about the room, always leaving on eye on Kanone incase he chose to jump him again. There were two doors, one of which led to the pilot's cockpit and would have probably been the best place to run to. But Kanone was by that door and he really didn't want to chance running by him, in case he got caught. The other door led to a hallway, which branched off into three other places: the bathroom, the kitchen, and outside.

He knew that the bathroom was the absolute worst place he could run. True, it had a lock, but Kanone was good at picking such locks and he really didn't want to chance that happening. Also, the bathroom was small, offered no hiding places, had no running space, and, according to the older man, it was the perfect place, besides a bed, to have sex.

The kitchen was just as bed. Although bigger than a bathroom, it had most of the same hindrances, especially since it was on a plane. The kitchen was small and had little to no walking space. It did have a few hiding places, all of which were painfully obvious though. And if he did try to hide in the kitchen and got caught, there would be no escape. Plus, he reeeeeally didn't want to end up having sex on a stove or up against a fridge (2).

And the third place, outside, was just out of the question. If they had still been on the ground, then maybe he could have fled out there, but they weren't. They were quite a ways up and there was no way in hell he was about to jump off the plane (especially not in this weather!!), even if Kanone was trying to get in his pants. Besides, that door was sealed anyway, and couldn't be opened unless the captain of the plane did so.

With little to no options left to him, Eyes could only watch as Kanone drew closer and closer to him, his blue orbs wide with horror.

Ayumu stared down at the object that had hindered his escape, his head rotating slowly to stare in wide-eyed horror at the oncoming Blade Child. He had fallen, completely unintentionally, right into Asazuki's trap. He turned to glare once more at the hindrance before letting his shoulders droop with resignation.

/Why'd it have to be a freaking desk? /

Glad that his lover had finally stopped running, Kousuke pushed Ayumu down onto the desk and straddled his beloved's waist. "Are you positive that no one can get in here?" the brunette asked after a few seconds, chewing on his bottom lip while fighting back the blush that was starting to creep into his cheeks. The redhead paused to eye his boyfriend over his shades, pondering the answer to that question.

"Well, unless the teacher forgot something and uses their spare key…"

The younger man groaned in disbelief and glared at his lover. "You sneaky sonuva…" Kousuke pressed his mouth firmly to the brunette's, ending his latest tirade. They parted a few minutes later, both panting hard, although Ayumu was still glaring at the redhead.

"When this is over," the brunette promised venomously, "I am so going to kill you." The Blade Child stopped to think about his beloved's latest threat, before shrugging easily. He pressed the lower part of his body against Ayumu's, rubbing their erections together with a casual smile pasted on his face.

"At least I'll die a happy man."

"Kanone, let us be reasonable and talk about this…"

Eyes continued to back away from his horny lover, his hands out as if to ward off danger (which seems pretty reasonable at this moment…). He knew that he was running out of places to run, but there was little he could do about that. And by the way his beloved's eyes gleamed, it seemed that he knew it too.

"What's there to talk about, Eyes?" the brunette cooed, catching one of his lover's wrists easily and dragging the pianist to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, "I already told you: I'm a very impatient man." With that said, Kanone pulled his boyfriend around to meet the wall, then pushed Eyes against the hard surface as his mouth attached to the younger man's neck.

The brunette suckled on his blue-eyed companion's throat, eliciting soft moans from the younger man's voice box. He grinned at the reaction, loving the way that the vibrations coursed through his body and centered straight on his cock. He almost laughed when he felt his beloved tilt his head up so that the older man could ravish the rest of his throat. The older man kissed around Eyes' pressure point, smelling the sweet jasmine smell that he always associated with the pianist.

"Damn…" he muttered, grazing his teeth tantalizingly slow across his boyfriend's jugular, "Why do you always smell so goddamn mouthwatering?" Only a low groan answered him, which only made Kanone's smirk grow in width. He drew back with a chuckle and almost straight-out laughed when he saw the pained expression on his lover's face. Then Eyes also drew back, his expression turning to one of anger. Not only was he mad at the older man for forcing him to do this, but he was also mad at himself for actually giving in.

Seeing this, Kanone could only chuckle. "For someone who didn't want to do this, you sure are getting a little riled up." He pointedly looked at his beloved's crotch, which made the younger Blade Child groan in exasperation.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Eyes grabbed the front of his lover's shirt and pulled the older man into a searing kiss. He started to grind his hips against the brunette's, feeling his own need tighten in his pants. He groaned as Kanone responded in kind, heat spreading throughout both their bodies.

Kanone chose this moment to slide one of his hands down his boyfriend's pants, using his thumb to stroke the pianist through his boxers. He ignored the small gasp that came from his lover and slowly took the younger man's covered length into his hand completely.

A pleasant shiver ran up Eyes' spine as the brunette ran his thumb over the head of his cock, making the already hardened member weep. He bit the inside of his cheek as Kanone licked the shell of his ear and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. As soon as he felt Kanone fingering his zipper, he reached around the older man's arms to help his lover out of his own jeans. Almost at the same time, both of their jeans came undone. The only difference was the fact that Eyes' fell past his ass, which Kanone was now caressing gently.

The older Blade Child licked his lips hungrily as he looked down at the one obstacle that stood between him and Eyes' length.

Boxers.

They were pretty plain and showed off the younger man's bulging need quite well, as well as his shapely figure, but at the moment they were just an annoyance. Sliding his hand up to the waistband of Eyes' boxers, Kanone felt heat creep into his gut as his eyes met his beloved's blue orbs. He slid one finger under the waistband, ready to pull off the offending garment from his boyfriend's lithe body, when the door right next to them suddenly opened and one of the female flight attendants walked in.

All three people froze in their positions with wide eyes. Eyes with his pants around his knees and pressed up against a wall, Kanone with his pants unzipped and a hand down his boyfriend's boxers, and the flight attendant staring at them with a growing blush. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. Then…

"I'M SO SORRY!!"

Eyes and Kanone both jumped as the woman shrieked and fled the room, her face a bright cherry red. They stared as the door slammed shut behind her, then looked at each other. "You know…" Kanone muttered darkly, "I suddenly don't want to do this anymore…" The pianist quickly nodded his agreement before the older man could rethink his statement, and ducked under his lover's arm. Both turned away from the other and started to rearrange their clothes in the correct way.

Kanone groaned inwardly as he fastened his jeans and looked at his boyfriend's turned back, regretting his decision instantly. But it was too late now. The moment was gone and Eyes was back to his emotionless persona. The only problem was that he was still horny… He turned away with a sigh, reaching in his pocket to touch a piece of paper. /Dammit… Kousuke's gonna beat me… /

The silver-haired Blade Child turned to look at his beloved, hearing the sigh escape the brunette. From the look on the older man's face, Eyes thought he knew what the other was thinking. "Don't even think about." He growled, walking over to his seat guardedly, "I won't be caught so easily next time."

/There's always the bathroom…/ Kanone thought with a sigh, although he instantly regretted the thought when he saw his lover's eyes harden. "And don't even think about cornering me in the bathroom." Eyes warned, narrowing his blue orbs to accentuate his point, "I won't be going anytime soon." /Damn…/ The older man also went over to his seat and sat down. He turned to stare out the window and watched the clouds go by with a sigh. Eyes turned to look at his beloved, confused for only a second until Kanone answered his unspoken question.

"I knew this was going to be an uneventful flight."

Kousuke slid a finger into his lover's entrance, rubbing softly against the brunette's insides. He had already taken off his lover's pants and boxers and prepared him for intercourse (though not before flipping the younger man onto his stomach). At first, Ayumu had been hesitant to have sex on a desk, but after the redhead had softened him up a bit, he hadn't complained a bit. But at the moment, little Narumi was gritting his teeth and silently asking himself why he had gone through with this. Because no matter how many times they had sex, he would never get used to the stretching part.

He bit back a yelp by biting the inside of his cheek as Asazuki inserted another digit into his orifice. Ayumu couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping his lips, though, as his beloved started to scissor his fingers inside of him. "Ugh!" he flinched as the skin around his opening broke and blood began to trickle down the inside of his thigh.

"Do you like making me bleed or something?" he asked bitterly, turning his head to glare at the redhead. "Oh, it's not like I do it intentionally or anything." Kousuke replied, pulling his fingers out carefully, "It's just that you're so damn tight all the time." "I'm really starting to think that you're lying." Ayumu grumbled, gritting his teeth together as pain flared inside of him.

"Just shut up and take it like a man."

"Easy for you to say," the brunette growled, hearing his lover unzipping the front of his jeans, "You don't have to go home to a crazy sister-in-law and explain why you're bleeding from your ass--" He choked on the rest of his words as Kousuke pressed into him and made him bite through his lip. "Agh, shit!" he snarled, blood dripping from his mouth, "Warn a guy next time, would ya'?"

The Blade Child looked down at his pissy lover and sighed, his eyebrows rising in exasperation. "Geez," he muttered, "Are you on your period or something?" "That was in poor taste, Asazu--"

Asazuki didn't give his boyfriend the chance to finish. Starting out slow and steady, the redhead pushed in and out of his lover. He almost came right then and there as the walls of Ayumu's hot caverns tightened around his dick, but he forced himself to endure. Taking a deep breath to stave off the waves of pleasure that coursed through his cock, Kousuke pushed in again, searching for that sweet spot inside of his beloved.

He listened intently to the small sounds escaping Ayumu's lips, waiting for that one which would mean he'd hit his boyfriend's prostate. As soon as he heard a guttural moan exit the brunette's throat, he began to pound harder and harder against that spot, hitting it every time.

Two sets of moans filled the room, as well as the sound of two bodies slamming shamelessly together. The desk rocked precariously under Ayumu, but he couldn't have cared less about that. Heat filtered down from his gut and straight into his member, just as Kousuke wrapped his hand around the younger man's erection. Neither even heard the door to the classroom open as their groans echoed loudly throughout the room.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, fucking each other senseless. Then their voices rose in pitch in one final scream of ecstasy as they both came, spilling their seed on or in the respective party. Kousuke slowly drew out of his lover, casting more than one longing glance down Ayumu's body. Although he would have liked to continue on, the glare that he was receiving from the brunette dispelled all further notions of continuing.

Ayumu glared at his boyfriend for a little longer, then opened his mouth to yell at the redhead. Just as he was getting ready to let the older man have it, the sound of clapping diverted his attention. Both men turned to look over at the door, where a girl stood in their school uniform. She stared at them shamelessly, her brown eyes glittering with amusement as both boys' mouths dropped.

"R-R-R-R-- RYOKO?!"

Both boys jumped up as they yelped, which only made her laugh. "You two idiots." She smirked, holding up a key veeery similar to the one Kousuke had in his pant's pocket, "If you were going to do this, then you should have covered all of your bases." Ayumu glared heatedly at Kousuke after this was said, of which the redhead pretended not to notice (although he knew that he was going to pay very dearly for this later). Ryoko's smirk only widened as she glanced at the two boys, covering her mouth as she chuckled.

"Oh, and… you two might want to pull up your pants."

Ayumu turned a brilliant shade of red then as he quickly pulled up his pants, shooting venomous glares at his boyfriend. Kousuke also pulled up his pants, although a bit more slowly than the aggravated brunette. He was upset about being interrupted, especially by Ryoko of all people, but…

He waited until his lover ran out the door cursing before reaching into his back pocket. Ignoring Ryoko's pointed stare, Kousuke withdrew the piece of paper from his back pocket and a pen. He smirked as he wrote a checkmark next to some writing, sighing in blissful contentment.

/I wonder how Kanone's list is coming on…? /

To be continued…

A.M.- So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Yes, there will be more chapters, because I just find it hilarious and I have nothing better to do. As I said, this is the first of many chapters. Now for what I didn't say: All these chapters will have sex scenes, all of which are going to be places you shouldn't have sex (No, you shouldn't have sex no a plane). After this chapter, I will be splitting up the two couples and letting them have their own chapters.

If that didn't come through correctly, what I mean is that Kanone and Eyes will have one chapter, then Ayumu and Kousuke will have another. Make more sense? Oh, and about the list. You guys will be hearing more about that later, although if you've already guessed what it's for, please don't spoil it for others.

Also, if you have a restricted place where the guys' of Spiral shouldn't have sex, please shout it out. Name the couple and the place, and if it's popular enough (or if the idea just appeals to me), I might just use it in the story. … Maybe. (evil grin)

So, thanks for reading and please review. I only write these for reviews. And who knows? Maybe the story will be longer with certain requests. Oh, and the scene between Eyes and Kanone on the plane may just happen again.

Green-eyed snakes, or monsters, usually mean jealously. Because Kousuke has green eyes, I thought this term fitting for him, especially the way his eyes seem to look like a snake's once in a while (recall the episode when Kousuke and Ayumu first met… The Cursed Children?)

Okay, by now we all know that it is a very bad idea to have sex on the stove, even if we haven't done it ourselves (or had sex for that matter). There is a really big chance that while you're enjoying yourself, you might accidentally turn one of the dials and nobody wants to see Eyes with a big ass burn on his butt. (shudders) Caution: Asses aflame.


	2. In the Backseat of a Limo

You know, after reading the manga for this, I can't help but be curious. If the manga was so awesome in the first place, why'd they change it? I won't spoil it for those who haven't read it, but I will tell you where to find it. .com. I hope you enjoy yourselves as much as I do (oh, and the manga IS NOT the one that says Spiral-Alive, it's the other one).

The only thing I'm really trying to figure out though is which Eyes I like better. The quiet one from the anime, or the one with a sense of humor, though it be morbid. Hmmm, tough decision. But anyway, here's the second chapter of ALL THE WRONG PLACES!!!!!!! AND IT'S EYES AND KANONE'S TURN!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter Two: In the Backseat of a Limo

By: Asura Mori

Needless to say that after the stunt Kanone had tried to pull on the plane, his future attempts at getting in Eyes' pants failed. Not only did Eyes not go to the bathroom during the duration of the flight, he also shot glares at the brunette that discouraged the older man from trying to have his way with the pianist again.

The rest of the flight passed in relative peace, if uneventfully. By the time they reached their destination, America, Kanone was all too happy to get off the plane. But almost as soon as he had, he started to wish he hadn't and almost turned right back.

Thousands of photographers and cameramen lined the airport wall, waiting for something. As soon as they saw Eyes, chaos ensued. Immediately, flashes and questions came their way, and Kanone was separated from his boyfriend.

Eyes glanced around, his face calm, but you could tell by his eyes that he was worried. He caught sight of Kanone, who was being constantly pushed back from him and started over that way. He got just close enough to see the brunette fall to the ground after being hit very hard in his side.

The pianist winced when he realized that it was the older man's left side, where the seventh rib was missing from his chest. Worried, he pushed his way through the thousands of interviewers and leaned down besides his lover. "You okay?" he asked quietly, his British accent becoming more pronounced with worry.

Kanone nodded mutely and grasped Eyes' arm as he stood, swaying slightly from side to side. The younger Blade Child turned angrily on the questioners and stated very quietly, "If you'll excuse me. I think I might have to take my friend to the hospital due to someone's careless actions." Deathly silence filled the room at this announcement and the newsmen and women started muttering amongst themselves, amazed at the venom in the prodigy's voice.

The silver-haired teen shoved his way through the stunned interviewers, his hand grasping tightly onto Kanone's wrist. The brunette followed, his golden eyes glancing about with embarrassment. He knew that if he hadn't come along, none of this would have happened and Eyes wouldn't be so furious right now. His gaze turned to his boyfriend, who had a scowl on his face. "Eyes, it's all right. I'm fine." He muttered, touching his lover's wrist with his forefingers.

The pianist paused for a fraction of a second and Kanone saw a hint of relief mixed with worry in that sapphire gaze. He gave a slight smile to show that he was fine, although his head was starting to pound painfully. "Are you sure?" Eyes muttered, dropping Kanone's wrist and turning to look at the brunette, ignoring the many news people that stood nearby listening in.

"I'm sure, Eyes." Kanone answered lovingly, "Besides, don't you have a concert that you need to worry about?" Blue orbs softened immediately and Eyes started away from his boyfriend towards the door. Kanone followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind with the "sharks".

They were almost out the door when a newswoman stepped in their path. Kanone watched as his lover's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and bit back a chuckle.

_Poor Eyes…_

The newswoman ignored the glare that Eyes was giving her and plunged straight into the interview. "Mr. Rutherford, according to news broadcasts everywhere, you are about to throw a concert for one Lincoln High. The kids are very excited and did their best to win the contest. Do you have any words for them?"

Blue orbs flickered over to Kanone, who shrugged and smiled. The smile clearly told the pianist, "I'm still new to this whole thing. Just say something." Gritting his teeth, Eyes gave his attention back to the newswoman, who was holding a microphone in front of him. "… Congratulations, Lincoln." He finally answered, not knowing what else to say. He quickly went around the woman, who turned to her cameraman and stated, "A man of few words, but none truer spoken. Lincoln High School will be…"

Kanone and Eyes didn't hear the rest of the interview, but he did notice the lingering stare she sent his way. He turned and waved at her, a huge smile on his face, then grabbed Eyes around the waist and kissed the younger man on the cheek. He had the satisfaction of seeing the woman drop her microphone and yelling at her cameraman to turn around before he was out the door with his boyfriend.

"That wasn't very nice you know." He heard Eyes chuckle, "You probably gave that poor woman a heart attack." Kanone turned to look at his lover, who was smiling slightly. "I would've been doing the world a favor. She's annoying." Kanone pitched in, happy that Eyes was happy. Both fell silent shortly after though, while they waited for their ride. A limousine pulled up a few minutes later and the two men clambered in.

As soon as they got in the car, Kanone felt delicate fingers touching his face. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him with a pained expression. "I'm sorry that you got hurt like that, Kanone. I didn't expect it to happen." Kanone smiled slightly as he turned to embrace his lover. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. Besides," he continued with a laugh, "If my getting hurt means that you act like this, then maybe I should do so more often."

"Idiot." Eyes muttered as he leaned his head against the brunette's shoulder, "If you do stupid things like that, you'll never get another shot at me in the bathroom." Kanone raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the top of Eyes' head. "Sarcasm? From Eyes? Oh Hell, the world's ending."

"… Shut up."

"Hey, since you're in a good mood and everything…" "Why do I get the feeling you're about to ask me to do something weird?" Eyes muttered, lifting his eyes to look into golden orbs. Kanone grinned as he kissed the pianist softly, earning a little sigh from the younger man. "Oh come on. Just hear me out." He continued, running a hand through silver locks.

"… I'm listening… reluctantly…"

"All right. Have you ever wanted to have sex in a limousine?" Kanone's grin widened as Eyes pushed away from him. "Again with the sex?" the silver-haired Blade Child inquired, his eyes narrowed, "Is that all you think about?"

"You know you wanna."

"No, not really. I don't dream up weird ideas like you do."

"Just say yes."

"How about… no?"

"Pretty please? With a double scooping of Eyes on top? … Or bottom as I prefer it."

"Hell no."

"Oh, come on!"

"No thank you."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"… I don't hate you." Eyes answered softly as he averted his eyes, "I could never hate you." "Then why won't you have sex with me in a limo?" "… I'm gonna regret this later…" the teen muttered as he met his lover's gaze, "Fine."

"That's the spirit." Kanone grinned as he pushed Eyes down onto the backseat. The younger man was now lying underneath the brunette, uncertainty shining in his sapphire orbs. "What about the driver?" he whispered, turning to look at the small glass window that separated them from him. Kanone grinned down at the younger man, his eyes bright with the thought of what he and Eyes would be doing in a few seconds.

"You see, that's the cool thing about limos. That glass is soundproof and there's this little tiny button that does this…"

He reached over to a panel on the car door and pressed one of its many buttons. Immediately a darkened screen overlapped the glass one and obscured them from the driver's view. Eyes sighed in defeat. He had known about the button, but he had been hoping that Kanone wouldn't. The brunette glared accusingly at the pianist as he interpreted the sigh. "Hey, that's not very nice, you know. I thought you were okay with this."

"Just because I'm okay with it, doesn't mean I actually want to do it." Eyes muttered crossly. "I don't really believe you, and about your earlier statement about regretting this later, I don't how you can with someone as sexy as me around." Kanone retorted, pinning the younger man down with his legs. "Quite easily, seeing as it always somehow leads to my being underneath you in odd places."

"What's so odd about having sex in the back of a limo? Teenagers do it all the time…"

"Only to have their fathers sneak up with a flashlight and catch them in the act."

"Well, WE don't have to worry about that, now do we?" Kanone snapped, tired of all the delays. Eyes' face darkened visibly as he stared at the brunette. "No," he answered quietly, "I guess we don't have to worry about that, seeing as how our parents are dead." Kanone paled considerably as he gazed down at Eyes, seeing the pain and grief that shadowed his young lover's face. "I didn't mean it like that, Eyes…" he whispered, his voice tight, "I really didn't. Your mom was a great woman…"

"And my father was a scumbag." Eyes sighed as he pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Kanone briefly, "I've already come to terms with the past Kanone. It's all right. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Kanone paused briefly to judge his lover's mood before smiling slightly.

"So, does that mean I can have my way with you now?"

"I guess." Eyes sighed, lying back down on the seat, "Only, no sex. I do have a concert to do later." "… Fine. But I do get to do everything else." The brunette grinned, laying down on his lover and kissing him briefly, "All right?" "Do as you wish." Eyes muttered, busy unbuttoning Kanone's shirt.

"Hey, hey! I get to do the touching, not you!" The older man grumbled, slapping the pianist's hands playfully. Blue orbs glimmered angrily before dulling as Eyes slowly nodded and withdrew his hands. Checking to see that his boyfriend's hands were being good, the older Blade Child slid his hand up Eyes' shirt slowly.

He chuckled silently as he watched Eyes bite the inside of his cheek and knew that his lover was already regretting this decision, but it was too late now. His hands were already on the younger teen and there was no way Kanone was about to let anything interrupt this moment. He leaned down to kiss the pianist's lips, watching as the younger man instantly relaxed.

Eyes leaned in to deepen the kiss and Kanone gladly let him do it. He didn't want the silver-haired teen getting too bored. He pushed at his boyfriend's lips with his tongue, demanding entrance. Eyes paused to think about it, a small smile on his face. He glanced up at Kanone to see that the brunette was becoming impatient and let out an inward sigh. He opened his mouth to allow the older teen entrance and moaned as their tongues met. He battled briefly with Kanone for dominance, but gave in to the brunette in the end. He didn't want his boyfriend to feel slighted later.

Kanone knew that his lover had given up to him on purpose, but he didn't care. He explored the younger man's mouth with vigor, even though he already knew the area well. He had to push Eyes' head up with his hand just to deepen the already deep kiss, which Eyes responded to with a approving moan.

The brunette slid his hand up his lover's shirt a little higher, his thumb and forefinger rubbing hard against the silver-haired teen's already erect nipple. "Damn, Eyes, you horny bastard." Kanone muttered, sliding his other hand up the younger man's shirt and giving the other bud the same treatment. "Shut up and enjoy yourself, or else I'm sitting up and pushing you out of the car."

Kanone looked down at his boyfriend, shocked, and asked, "You would push me out of the car? In the middle of traffic?" Eyes glared at his lover and muttered evilly, "If it would get me out of this situation? Then, yes, I would push you out of the car in the middle of traffic."

"That's evil, even for you, Eyes."

"Love comes at a price. Yours just happens to be in the middle of traffic."

"Oh, so cold. But that's why I love you." Kanone muttered, kissing Eyes briefly on the lips. The pianist didn't reply, just sighed and started unbuttoning Kanone's shirt again. "Hey! We've been over this already!" the brunette grumbled, pushing Eyes' hands away and glaring down at the younger man, "If you can't behave yourself, then I'm going to have to do… this."

Eyes watched in amusement as Kanone took off his belt, his blue eyes glittering. "Oh, so its bondage now. What's next? Master and servant?" he asked, as Kanone started to wrap the belt around the pianist's hands.

The brunette stopped, apparently thinking over Eyes' words. "You know…"

"Don't even think about it."

"But you're the one who made mention of it!"

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Kanone grumbled, pulling the belt tighter around the pianist's hands, "But I'm not untying your hands until I have my way with you." "Again, no sex. You can do everything else, but screw me. I have a concert tonight and I can't be seen limping across the stage."

"You're no fun."

"I'm not meant to be fun."

Kanone didn't answer his boyfriend, instead deciding to take Eyes' shirt off, so he could explore the younger man's body more efficiently. Eyes didn't say anything as first his jacket, and then his tank top, was removed. He only rolled his eyes and set about trying to untie his hands.

The older man didn't even chastise Eyes this time, his golden orbs too absorbed with looking over his younger lover's body. He had seen Eyes naked plenty of times, just not in the backseat of a limo. He smiled at the thought, before kissing the area right about Eyes' pants.

Eyes squirmed under his boyfriend's ministrations, his face red. He had a good idea what Kanone was about to do to him, and he really didn't like the thought of it. He went back to untying his hands, finding that the belt was a lot looser than he had thought. He slid one slender wrist through the belt and then the other, feeling Kanone's hand on his stomach.

The pianist looked up just in time to see the brunette sliding one hand down his pants. Kanone chuckled when he heard a low gasp escape from Eyes' mouth. He knew that Eyes had freed his hands from the belt, and wondered briefly what Eyes planned to do. He shrugged and continued giving his lover a hand job.

Whatever Eyes was planning, Kanone knew he would enjoy it.

Eyes gripped the seat underneath his body with a strong force as Kanone teased his cock. He knew he couldn't last much longer and searched frantically for a way to get Kanone back. As soon as he thought of that, he knew the answer. He had never done it before, but it would shock and probably arouse the brunette, which the silver-haired teen wanted to do.

He came hard in Kanone's hand, a low moan escaping from his mouth. He lifted himself up on his elbows to see Kanone lowering his mouth to his cock. He only had a few seconds. He moved himself away from Kanone, making the brunette pause.

"Hey, that's not part of the deal. Get back here." Kanone growled, wanting to touch Eyes more. The pianist didn't answer, instead lying down so that his face was underneath Kanone's mouth. Understanding dawned in the brunette's eyes and a chuckle escaped his throat.

He sprawled himself across Eyes' body, his mouth inches away from the bulge in silver-haired teen's pants. Eyes lay in the same position, Kanone's bulging erection millimeters away from his face. Wanting to one-up the brunette, Eyes pressed his mouth against his lover's bulge and licked around it.

Golden orbs widened as Kanone looked over his shoulder at his lover. Eyes hadn't even removed Kanone's pants and was making the brunette even harder than he had already been. "Eyes…" Kanone moaned, "That's not fair…"

Eyes finished torturing Kanone, his blue orbs bright as he looked down at his boyfriend. "All's fair in love and war." He whispered, his voice husky with lust. Kanone chuckled as he pushed the pianist's pants below his butt.

"You've got that right."

Seeing what the brunette was about to do, Eyes also pushed Kanone's pants below his butt. Simultaneously, the two descended upon the other's cock with their mouths, teasing each other into oblivion. The silver-haired teen was new to this, but was already making Kanone's cock weep.

_Damn, he's good with his mouth…_

Kanone thought as he sucked, licked, and bit his lover's erection, trying to make Eyes come first. Eyes, in turn, was doing everything in his power to make the brunette come first, wanting to tease him about it later.

Neither expected to come at the same time.

Eyes pulled back, swallowing, his blue orbs wide. He had never done that before… Kanone also pulled back, having already swallowed and slid off of his boyfriend and onto the floor of the limo. Eyes was already pulling his clothes back on when the brunette looked over at him, which disappointed Kanone greatly. He had wanted to see his boyfriend in all of his naked glory.

The older man sighed and pulled his jeans back onto his body and straightened his shirt. He messed with is hair a bit and was just getting back into his seat when the limo came to a stop.

"Mr. Rutherford and Mr. Hilbert. We have arrived at the hotel." The driver said as he opened his door and got out to help the two lovebirds out of the car. Kanone quickly pushed the button that had lifted a dark screen over the glass window , then sat back and waited for the driver to open their door.

He glanced over at Eyes, who was sitting across from him, looking exactly like he had before they'd had sex. _How does he do it…?_ Kanone wasn't given time to ponder over the question, as Eyes leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. The brunette smiled as the car door opened and sunlight filtered in the back seat.

_I love America._

To be continued…

A.M.: Lol, I've been planning this chapter for a while now. I just didn't know who to proceed with it. Should I have them have sex in the car, or should I just let them play around. That's when I decided to do a 69 (You know, where they give each other blow jobs.). I figured that Eyes knew that Kanone would be horny later, so he decided to help his boyfriend out.

So, anyway, next up is Kousuke and Ayumu. Give me some more ideas!!! Thanks for reading, now please review!!!!!


	3. Parental Advisory

You know... looking back at this story... I think I might have been just a little intoxicated... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M ENDING THIS STORY!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA------ (choke) ----------- agh... Yeah... so, I feel bad for not updating in so long, but seriously? It's not my fault entirely. I've been adjusting to certain new aspects of my life, so I hope you can all forgive the delay. I didn't mean to deny anybody's right to yaoi. With that happy thought in mind, here's the third chapter of ALL THE WRONG PLACES!!!!! Bwahahaha, enjoy.

Oh, and thx _buffyandspike-4ever_. I went back and fixed that little error you saw. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I don't know why, but I just couldn't remember if it was 69 or 63. Lol. Silly me.

Disclaimer: ..... These things get so old...

Warning: ... YAOI. TWO GUYS DOING IT. NO GIRLS INVOLVED IN THE LOVE-MAKING. GUY ON GUY. And now here's some Latin for you: PUER IN PUER. (aka boy on boy)

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _Moneneko_, who gave me the idea for this chapter. At first, I was going to go with the idea _eric_awasaki_ gave me (the one about the Ferris-wheel), but I couldn't see it happening just yet and ended up doing a different one. Sorry about that and sorry this took so long.

Chapter Three: Parental Advisory

By: Asura Mori

Kousuke had never been to Ayumu's house before and frankly... he wasn't too impressed.

When his boyfriend had first asked him to come over and help him prepare dinner for Madoka, Kousuke had been excited. He had never seen the other boy's house (unlike Eyes!!!) and couldn't wait to see what kind of lifestyle the brunette lived.

He was more than a little disappointed. The house was almost empty and devoid of life, except for the small vase of irises that Kousuke knew were only there because they had been Kiyotaka's favorite flowers. Everywhere you looked it was like no one really lived here. Even Ayumu's room had been disappointing.

Walking in, Kousuke couldn't even believe this was even a _guy's _room. It was so neat and tidy that the red-head would have sworn that nobody could live there. There wasn't even a speck of dust on the furniture. He looked around feverishly, searching for any hint of life. There were no videogames, no porno magazines, nothing! Hell, there wasn't even a bed! (1)

Truthfully, the Blade Child felt like he was intruding on a funeral home. He repressed a shudder as he left Ayumu's room and walked back into the kitchen, where he stopped and stared at his boyfriend.

Ayumu was wearing an orange apron tied around his waste, completely oblivious to Kousuke's entrance. He held a cookbook in one hand and a measuring cup in the other, seemingly trying to figure out some sort of measurement. But to Kousuke, it looked like an angel had dropped down from heaven, albeit a cooking one.

Little Narumi was, truly, any man's (or woman's for that matter) fantasy of the perfect house-wife.

0-0-0-0-0-0

One minute he had been measuring out the required amount of rice for curry, the next thing he knew he was being groped from behind.

He turned to look at a shock of red hair with a frown, his cookbook held in a manner that indicated that he was about to start swinging it.

"Kousuke."

"Mm-hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

Kousuke pulled his face away from his lover's shoulder, giving him a 'duh' look. "Cause you look so hot wearing an apron." He answered, a huge smile on his face. Ayumu just stared at him for a few seconds, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "... So, you grabbed onto me because you thought I looked 'hot in an apron'? Is that right?"

"Yep!" The redhead snuggled up against the brunette's back again, a content smile on his face.

"…" BAM!!!!!

A few seconds later, Kousuke was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head with a sour expression. "What the hell? What'd I do?" He growled, jumping to his feet and glaring heatedly at his boyfriend's back. Ayumu turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "How many times do I have to tell you, Asazuki? DO NOT bother me when I'm cooking!"

The Blade Child backed away very slowly from the angry brunette, his hands raised in, what he hoped, was a peaceful gesture. The brunette gave him one more glance over, before turning around and resuming his cooking preparations, his cookbook lying close by just in case the redhead got any more 'bright' ideas. (2)

Ayumu just wasn't in the mood for Kousuke's games at that moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kousuke let out a little sigh, bored beyond belief. What had started out as an interesting prospect was now becoming a dull existence. His gaze fixated on Ayumu, who was still cooking with that orange apron on, longingly, before he let out yet another sigh. Could this day possibly get any worse?

"Asazuki?" The Blade Child looked up, his eyes hopeful as his boyfriend walked towards him. He stood up with a smile, reaching out to embrace his boyfriend… but all he got was a list. "…Huh?"

"I need you to go to the store and pick these things up for me. Otherwise I can't finish dinner." Ayumu explained, mistaking the 'blah' expression on Kousuke's face for puzzlement. "So hurry up and go so we can eat."

The brunette turned his back on the redhead, who stared at him with the look of someone who's being ignored and doesn't like it. Kousuke carefully put the note down on the table, a frown on his face. He was done waiting.

Ayumu frowned when he didn't hear a door opening, signifying that Kousuke had gone to do what he'd ask. He turned to ask what was taking the redhead so long to get going and froze, finding said person standing right behind him, a very odd expression on his face.

"That. Is. It." Kousuke growled, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist and pulling the younger man into his embrace, "I'm tired of you ignoring me. For the first time, you have invited me to your house… and yet all you've done is ignore me. I think a little punishment is in order."

"P-punishment…?" Ayumu asked, not liking where this was going. He hadn't meant to ignore Kousuke, but he really doubted that the redhead would believe him if he said so. Truthfully, he had been preoccupied with cooking dinner, wanting it to be perfect for his boyfriend.

Again… he really doubted that the Blade Child would believe him.

But he had to give it a try. "Kousuke, I wasn't trying to-----" He started to explain, but Kousuke silenced him with a look. Then the redhead cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something, though Ayumu knew he was actually thinking about something. "Hey, Ayumu… does anybody in this house have a bed?"

An odd question, but the brunette didn't see anything wrong in answering it. "Yeah." He pointed out his sister-in-law's room, his voice mirroring his curiosity, "Madoka does. Why do you ask…" Suddenly he had a bad feeling…

"Oh, no particular reason." But there was, and Ayumu had a pretty good feeling he knew what the reason was. He tried to pull away, but Kousuke refused to let go, an impish grin on his face. "Tut tut, little Narumi. It's no fun if you get away now." He chided, still grinning.

"Let go Asazuki!" Ayumu yelled, straining harder against the redhead's grip, "Let me----"

Kousuke silenced the brunette with a good, long kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, then broke apart, their breathing harsh. Ayumu looked at his boyfriend, who was smiling smugly, and growled, "I'm still not doing it."

The Blade Child shrugged. "You don't have to do anything." He answered, before throwing the brunette over his shoulder, "I'll do everything." "Asazuki! Quit it! Damn you!" But his struggling was pointless, as both boys knew. Kousuke would have his way in the end and Ayumu… would have laundry, plus dinner, to do.

Sometimes he hated his boyfriend for being so inconsiderate.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ayumu landed with a muffled thump on his sister-in-law's bed as Kousuke threw him down. Upon hitting the mattress, the brunette shot up and tried to flee the room, but was quickly thwarted in his attempt by a certain redhead who pinned him to the bed.

"Would you just relax, please? I already told you: You don't have to do anything. I'll do everything." Kousuke grinned, looking very much the mischievous school boy. "That's what I'm afraid of." Ayumu growled, trying to shake the other man off, "You take things way too far. And this is crossing the line. This is MADOKA'S bed!!! Do you realize what she'll do to me if she ever found out about what you're planning this very second?"

"Well then, I suggest you don't let her find out." Kousuke answered nonchalantly, kissing the brunette softly on the head. "Otherwise I'll have to go out and find myself a new boyfriend after she murders you. Tragic." "You never take anything seriously… do you." It wasn't a question.

"Course not. Life would be too boring then." The redhead answered, nuzzling his lover's neck. "Now about this bed… I say we put it to good use." Ayumu stared at his boyfriend for the longest second before asking, "You're not gonna stop even if I ask you to, are you?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"Does that mean I can proceed?"

"Do what you like, you fucking commie."

"Um, excuse me. I'm all Japanese. Rutherford's the one you should be criticizing."

"… Eyes isn't Russian."

"Thus this conversation is null and void. Now shut and enjoy the ride."

Ayumu opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kousuke chose that moment to dive his hand down the brunette's pants and grasp him firmly. He let out a little gasp instead and tried to pull away from the redhead. "What ever happened to foreplay?" He asked, panting slightly.

Kousuke smiled as he watched his boyfriend's face become heavy with blush, his hand working the brunette's cock between two fingers. "Never been good at it. Besides, it's so much more entertaining to interrupt you in the middle of one of your speeches."

"You… suck…" Ayumu managed to retort between pants, his hips moving with the Blade Child's hand motions. The redhead chuckled when his boyfriend came a few seconds later, withdrawing his hand to look at the sticky mess that covered the appendage. "If that's what you want." He shrugged, before pulling the brunette's pants down and taking him with his mouth.

"Asazuki…!!!!" The brunette's delightful moans filled Kousuke's ears as he suckled on his boyfriend's cock, making him hard. God, he couldn't wait to fuck Ayumu. And then he'd be that much closer to beating Kanone once and for all…

Although, the sex was an added bonus. :D

Ayumu came again and Kousuke pulled back, rubbing his thumb over his mouth and checking for leakage. He made sure that his boyfriend was watching before licking his lips, laughing at the look of disgust on Ayumu's face. "What? It's not like it tastes bad or anything…" (3)

"It's still disgusting."

"Oh… stop being a drama queen."

"Who's being a drama queen-----"

Kousuke interrupted the brunette by entering a finger into his lover's entrance, making Ayumu hiss. "You bastard… I wasn't ready…" "Really? With all that talking, I was thinking I hadn't loved you enough yet." Kousuke grinned, moving his other hand down to grasp his lover's cock once again. Ayumu opened his mouth to yell at the redhead once again and Kousuke silenced him with a kiss.

"The longer you stay quiet, the sooner we get this over with. Besides… we wouldn't want _Madoka _to walk in from work and see us two boys fucking on her bed, now would we?" Ayumu's eyes widened with fright and he shook his head no. Smiling, the Blade Child patted the brunette on the head. "Good boy. Now… let's see where we left off…"

The redhead grinned as he pushed another digit inside of his boyfriend, who promptly let out a low whimper of pain. "Just a bit more, love… Just a bit more." Kousuke whispered, pumping the brunette's raging erection with the other hand. His fingers touched that small bundle of nerves within Ayumu's body, and his lover arched his back as he came once again.

"That's what… three times now?" The Blade Child asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. He unzipped his pants and pressed his own hard-on against his lover's opening, removing his fingers as he did so. He slid in, meeting no resistance and groaned at the tightness that surrounded him. Ayumu let out a low moan as he constricted around the redhead.

The two boys rocked together, with Kousuke sliding in and out of Ayumu, who was clenching beautifully around the Blade Child's cock. "That's it little Narumi… just like that…" Kousuke moaned, his hands guiding Ayumu's hips. The brunette let out a soft whimper as his lover hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him and constricted even harder around the redhead.

He couldn't take it any longer. Kousuke felt Ayumu come one last time and shuddered as he too came, filling his lover's insides with his seed. He stayed like that, panting heavily above his boyfriend, for a couple of seconds before finally pulling out. The Blade Child collapsed next to a sleeping Ayumu with a satisfied grin, before he too passed out.

That had probably been the best sex he'd had in a while… and probably the last he would have for a while.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Needless to say, the awesome dinner that Ayumu had been making… well, burned. The two boys woke up to the smell of burning and ran into the kitchen to put out the fire… both of them naked.

After putting the fire out, Ayumu quickly threw Madoka's blankets and sheets into the wash, so as to get rid of the evidence, while Kousuke went and got dressed. The redhead came back seconds later, a grin on his face, as he watched his naked boyfriend dash about, trying to fix everything.

"That's a nice view. You should dress like that more often." Kousuke purred. He only realized he'd said the wrong thing at the wrong time when the cookbook struck him in the face for the second time that day.

To be continued…

Asura: Wow, I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter. Things just kinda… happened. Huh. I can't even really explain is the bad part. I can only hope that all of you will forgive me. I get Internet back on Wednesday, so hopefully that means I'll be updating more… unless the weather decides to take a turn for the worse and prevent Comcast from coming… yeah… that would suck.

Anyway, hope you all can forgive me. Read and review please. Merry Christmas all. Hope you liked it. :D

(1) If I remember right, Ayumu had what looked like a futon in his room.

(2) For those of you who didn't figure it out, Ayumu hit Kousuke with the cookbook. :D Hehe, never make the mistake of "bothering" someone when they're cooking. They just might retaliate with a heavy ass book! Kousuke Asazuki? Meet Mr. Cookbook. X3

(3) Actually, from what my step-mom says, it DOES taste pretty bad… especially if you're not prepared for it. Wonder what THAT means? :D Heheh.


	4. Elevator Music

Asura: After a very long absence, I have finally returned. I will make no excuses, mostly because everybody gets tired of them. In other news, graduation is fast approaching and I will soon either be going off to college… or off to the National Guard. Don't know which yet. Anyways, here's chapter four of ATWP. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: … Hmmmmm… refer to previous chapters.

Warning: … If you didn't understand it by the first to third chapter… there just ain't no helping you.

This fic is dedicated to Shadow Sunset and Gaoh07 for the elevator idea. Thx guys. :D

Chapter Four: Elevator Music

By: Asura Mori

If there was thing Eyes hated more than being trapped by his boyfriend on a plane… it was being trapped with him on an elevator. Not only was there nowhere to run… the space between the two of them was insanely small. The only redeeming feature at the moment was that they were not alone.

Five other people stood in the elevator with them, essentially keeping the two men apart. Kanone stood on the right side, his eyes betraying his anger at being separated from his boyfriend. Eyes, on the other hand, was quite satisfied at the arrangement, knowing full well what his lover had planned for the two of them.

Shortly after the episode in the limo, Kanone had caught up to him and expressed a desire to "do it" in the elevator. Luckily, so far, no such thing had occurred, due mostly to well-timed interruptions. Needless to say, as they were getting closer and closer to their destination (aka their floor), Kanone's patience had finally started to unravel.

The brunette shifted from foot to foot, growling impatiently. He wanted nothing more than to throw Eyes up against the wall of the elevator and screw his brains out. Was that too much to ask? Sure, they had just had a quickie in the limo… but they hadn't actually DONE it, which was starting to frustrate Kanone immensely.

Seriously, he was about two seconds away from grabbing Eyes and just screwing him right then and there… And then, a miracle happened. A bell chimed, signaling the arrival at the next floor… and _everybody_ got off, except for him… and his boyfriend… leaving the two of them to do whatever they (or more specifically, Kanone) wanted to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes didn't realize the danger until Kanone was almost on top of him, something that wouldn't have happened in the old days when the Hunters had been after them. Ice-blue eyes widening with surprise, Eyes quickly pushed off against his wall and to the side, barely dodging the brunette.

Kanone let out a little grunt after hitting the wall, but quickly turned to look at his boyfriend. "Ah, don't be like that Eyes… we didn't actually _do _anything in the limo… something I mean to remedy… right… NOW!" He jumped at his boyfriend again, effectively pinning the silver-haired teen to the wall. Eyes struggled a bit, before subsiding into a more submissive pose.

"I hate you sometimes…" He growled, though his words lacked force. Kanone kissed him softly on the lips, smiling. "I know." The brunette reached out with one hand, still keeping his lover pinned, and hit the Emergency Brake button. The elevator came to a screeching stop, jostling both teens, but still leaving them standing.

"Now then…" Kanone cooed, kissing the other male's neck, "Do you want to do this standing or on the floor…?"

"Are you serious? Do you know how many people have stood, with their dirty feet, on that floor?"

"Hm… point taken. Standing it is."

"So barbaric…"

"And yet you love it."

No answer to that, so Kanone took it as acceptance. He bit down softly onto his lover's neck, earning a small little whimper from the mostly impassive teen. "Now was that from pain or from pleasure, dearest?" He muttered, running his tongue over the area where he'd bitten his boyfriend. Eyes still didn't answer, which made Kanone look up at him in confusion.

The silver-haired teen's face was red, his cold blue eyes closed and his mouth parted in a way that made Kanone's pants tighten. "Gods you're just irresistible…" The brunette moaned, kissing his boyfriend hard. Eyes responded in a similar fashion, briefly fighting Kanone for dominance, before giving the lead over to the other male.

Kanone ran his hand up the pianist's black tank-top, fingers finding pert nipples. He brushed the tips of his fingers over them, causing Eyes to let out a little gasp. "Stop teasing, damn you…" Eyes growled, biting at his lover's lips and drawing blood. The brunette grinned at his boyfriend's ferociousness, before leaning in and running his mouth along the other's earlobe.

"Give it time, pet, or else it'll hurt." Seriously, Eyes was past the point of caring, but he knew Kanone wouldn't go along with it. The brunette was all about the foreplay. He continued to run his hand up the pianist's shirt, still pinching at the other teen's nipples, loving the little moans that issued from his boyfriend's mouth. He let go of Eyes' hands, so that his other hand could run downwards, stroking his lover's erection through his pants.

"Already, dearest? You'd think I didn't do this enough or something…" Which wasn't true. They seriously did it almost every day… not that you'd know it from Eyes' reaction. The silver-haired Blade Child answered with a soft groan, his hands wrapping around the brunette's neck delicately, his face buried in the other's shoulder.

To get better access, Kanone lifted Eyes up against the elevator wall, pinning his boyfriend with his hips so that the pianist wouldn't fall. Eyes remained in his previous position, panting slightly as the golden-eyed teen's actions lower down increased in speed. Kanone was barely touching him, yet Eyes could feel his erection weeping in his pants, probably staining his underwear… though the pianist really didn't care.

After all, that's what a change of clothes was for, right?

A few seconds of this intimate touching and Eyes felt his release come in a flash of colors. He let out a small gasp, his hands tightening around his boyfriend's neck as he came, legs also tightening around the brunette's waist. Kanone gave a little grunt as Eyes pushed up against him, his own erection hard within his pants. He was almost at his limit with all this play…

Kanone kissed Eyes chastely, while his hand delved beneath the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans, feeling his lover's sticky substance and making the heat flare up in the silver-haired teen's loins again. The brunette pulled Eyes' jeans down, baring the teen's naked flesh. "I can't wait anymore, dearest…" Kanone moaned, sliding fingers inside of his lover, "I've got to feel you…"

Eyes bore the pain with obvious dislike, but twisted pleasantly when Kanone brushed against that bundle of nerves deep within him. "A-ah…" The pianist moaned, pushing against the intruding digits harder, wanting more. The brunette was more than happy to oblige, sliding yet another finger within the writhing teen, and watching the show unfold.

The silver-haired Blade Child performed admirably, twisting and turning this way and that way, his face a mask of pleasure mixed with pain. Kanone watched with longing, wanting to delve into his precious lover with an ache so great that it hurt. His whole body throbbed as he felt Eyes clench down upon his fingers, a gasp escaping past his own lips as he felt his lover climax once more. His other hand, which he'd been using to pleasure his lover's erection, came back sticky when he pulled it back, and Kanone licked the substance off with a purr of delight.

Eyes looked like such an angel, ethereally beautiful in this submissive pose… his hair damp with their actions, his eyes half-lidded with lust and sleep. But it wasn't time for that just yet…

The dark-haired Blade Child caught his lover as the silver-haired teen fell forward, golden eyes alight with a smile. "Not just yet, Eyes. Not just yet. We're almost done. Just bear with me for a little longer…" The pianist let out a little sigh, eyes closed, and pushed up against his boyfriend. Taking this as permission, Kanone slowly entered his lover and held back a groan. Gods, Eyes was so fucking tight, even after all that stretching.

Reminded him of the first time they'd done it… hehehehe. Except they hadn't been in an elevator with crappy music… Ah well, there would be time for recreation later. The brunette pushed up against his lover even more, pressing Eyes harder into the elevator wall. The silver-haired teen let out a hiss, feeling the metal bar that encircled the entire compartment dig into his back. But still… it was better than being on the floor.

Kanone slid into his lover until he was up to the hilt, panting with the exertion of not giving in to his more animalistic side. Eyes leaned against the brunette, gasping as inch by inch he was devoured by his boyfriend, his insides tight as he waited for Kanone to find that sweet spot. And find it he did, making Eyes let out a throaty moan.

Finding that spot and hearing his boyfriend make such a sound made the brunette Blade Child lose control. He started moving, his hips jutting in and out as he made love to Eyes. The pianist stayed composed for almost a full minute before he was also driven over the edge, giving into the pleasure that was slowly filling his body.

Kanone's hands found Eyes' hips and Eyes' hands found Kanone's hair, both tightening as the pace increased in speed. Their breathing came out in harsh pants, synchronized in their need and lust. Sweet nothings passed from Kanone to Eyes as he whispered in the younger man's ear, but Eyes understood none of it. He just concentrated on the sweet pain that swept through his entire body, pushing both of them to the edge when the silver-haired Blade Child suddenly tightened around Kanone's aching member.

A shout of ecstasy, followed by the sound of each man calling the other's name made the two lean onto each other for support. Eyes let out a tired sigh, his head leaning heavily on Kanone's shoulder as the last wave of his orgasm passed through his body. Kanone, on the other hand, was grinning contentedly as he milked Eyes for all he was worth.

They were both gonna sleep good tonight… maybe.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later the elevator was moving once more. The owner of the place, a chubby man of about forty with graying hair and watery blue eyes, greeted them on their floor, apologizing profusely for any problems they had had with the elevator. But Kanone just grinned, supporting Eyes (who was glaring at him), and told the man that no damage had been done.

Although… Eyes would have strongly disagreed, if he had cared to make a complaint, but he was just so damn tired right now… maybe later…

That said, Kanone carried his lover to their room, an evil grin on his face. Eyes fell onto the bed, already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. The brunette followed this action with his eyes, smiling.

"Sleep while you can, love. The fun's just beginning."

To be continued…

Asura: Well… there's the fourth chapter. :D I hope you all enjoyed it. Next is Ayumu and Kousuke… now to figure out what I'm going to do with them… huh… Sorry for the delay. My internet's seriously acting up… must be bill time.

Anyway, heading off to college really soon, so internet shouldn't be a problem. Plus, I'll be getting my own laptop, so no sharing with my sister. Yay, more typing time. So… read and review and I'll see what I can do about updating faster. All right?


	5. Say Cheese

Asura: All right… now it's time for Kousuke and Ayumu. ^_^ Hope you're all ready for this one… lol. So, I won't be going into the National Guard. Decided it wasn't for me. I'm off to college instead. YAYS! So, here's chapter five of ATWP! Enjoys.

Disclaimer: (hands you referral to previous chapter)

Warning: … If I must tell you at this point, then you are hopeless. :D

This fic is dedicated to Rikuchi. Thanks for the photo booth and ball pit ideas. :D And yes, this really is dedicated to you. ^_^ The cookbook gives its regards. LOL.

Chapter Five: Say Cheese!

By: Asura Mori

Needless to say that after the whole incident at Ayumu's house (refer to chapter three, lol), the brunette was not overly trusting of Kousuke. So when the redhead showed up on his doorstep the next day, Ayumu closed the door in his face.

"Oh hey, that ain't nice!" The Blade Child complained from outside the door, beating on the wooden frame. The door opened seconds later and Kousuke started to go in, only to stop when he saw his dreaded foe standing – well… being held in Ayumu's hands – before him… THE COOKBOOK!

He backed up veeeeery quickly, green eyes narrowed as he stared the cookbook down. "Is that really necessary?" The redhead asked, glancing up at his boyfriend. Ayumu gave a quick nod, which resulted in Kousuke letting out a sigh.

"Look, I'm not here to do anything. Promise." Kousuke said, holding up his hands in peaceful surrender. "I was just gonna ask if you'd like to go to the mall with me. That's all."

"That's never all with you, Kousuke." Ayumu snapped back, glaring at the redhead. "Let's say we do go to the mall. Some way or another you'll corner me in some deserted place, say the bathroom, and have your way with me. Well sweetheart, it ain't happening this time."

Kousuke just stared at him for a few seconds and then shrugged. "So if I told you that Ryoko would be coming with us…?" The brunette smiled and let out a small laugh. "Then that would change… um… nothing. If you've forgotten, Mr. D-average, Ryoko's caught us in the act before."

"Oh yeah…" Green eyes blinked sheepishly. "I forgot about that… hey, was that a slur about my grades? I'll have you know that I'm in the top percent of my class!" Ayumu glared at him, before answering quietly. "And the fact that it took you this long to sort that out… can't say much about your listening skills, which, in this case and in our relationship, is a PROBLEM."

Kousuke looked away guiltily. "Look… I really want to make it up to you… Just… come with me to the mall. It will be like a date… I won't touch you inappropriately or anything… so please…?"

The brunette scrutinized him, cookbook still in hand, before shrugging and throwing the book back into the apartment. "Fine. But one unwanted touch? I'm gone. Got it?" Kousuke nodded enthusiastically, looking happier than he had been in the last few minutes. "Yep, yep. Got it. No inappropriate touching. Now go get dressed. It's date time."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two teens got to the mall without incident, surprisingly. Ayumu glanced over at his boyfriend, who was talking animatedly, with some suspicion. When the redhead had said there would be no inappropriate touching, he had had been a bit skeptical. Now, as they had been walking through the mall, he was downright surprised. He had at least expected a quick kiss on the lips or something, but nothing had happened so far…

Maybe today would just be normal and they'd just have fun for once…?

He had hoped for too much.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything went downhill fast when Kousuke saw the photo booth. He actually twitched when it entered his field of vision. Ayumu and Ryoko didn't notice, they were talking so much. The redhead looked at his boyfriend quickly, making sure, and then smiled victoriously.

"Ayumu, would you come here please?" He asked sweetly, hands in his pocket. The brunette wandered over, totally oblivious to the evil thoughts that ran through his boyfriend's head. "What is it?"

"Well, see that photo booth over there…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering… if you'd take a couple pictures with me…?"

"Sure…?"

Kousuke grinned and linked arms with his boyfriend, who stiffened slightly and then relaxed, smiling nervously. They walked over to the photo booth, arms still wrapped, and stepped in carefully. Ryoko watched the two boys go and rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. How Ayumu, who was supposedly a genius, didn't, she would never understand.

Oh well, little Narumi's loss. She shrugged and walked over to a bench, pulling a manga from the bag hanging on her right shoulder. Well, while Kousuke was having HIS fun time, she would get some yaoi in… after all, she still needed to finish volume four of Crimson Spell. With a smile, she settled comfortably on the bench and began to read.

Meanwhile, in the photo booth…

Kousuke had gone in first, so that when Ayumu came in he would have no chance. The redhead snaked his hand around the other's waist and tugged, cutting off the brunette's would-be-yelp. Brown eyes stared up at green ones accusingly, but Kousuke just shrugged and whispered, "What can I say? I'm a good liar?"

Ayumu flushed deeply and turned his head so that it was lying on the redhead's chest, biting his lip as he fought to keep from yelling at his boyfriend. "You're such an ass." He finally responded in little more than a whisper, "Why do I even bother to trust you?"

The redhead seemed to ponder this and then shrugged, leaning down to kiss the top of Ayumu's head. "Cause you're a masochist and like when I abuse your trust?" His right hand slid in between their two bodies, stroking along the other's fully clothed lower half. Ayumu let out a small hiss and tried to spring backwards, but Kousuke's other hand was still latched firmly about his waist.

He briefly pondered on a way to escape, but quickly gave up on the idea. While he was not one to bring attention to himself, Kousuke most assuredly would make a scene and thus ruin any escape plans he came up with. Better to just lie there and take it like a man…

But it was going to be so embarrassing if someone caught them here… in a public place… in a photo booth… where everyone from school came… oh god…

"Kousuke, this is a really bad idea." Ayumu tried to reason with the redhead, but the Blade Child wasn't up for talking. His mouth was currently making its way down to the brunette's neck, teeth nipping at tender skin as it proceeded. "Kousuke, quit it. Listen to me!"

Again, his hissed whispers were met with nothing more than an action. The hand caressing the brunette started moving faster, ending what little discussion there had been. Ayumu let out a moan, his body moving instinctively against the redhead's hand. His jeans were starting to get way too tight, the brunette noticed, but his thoughts quickly trailed away to a different place.

Kousuke watched his boyfriend become aroused and grinned, slipping his other hand from around the brunette's waist to his own jean pocket. He dug around for a couple seconds, before pulling out a few dollar bills and inserting them into the money slot. "Say cheese, sweetie." He crooned, clicking the blinking button on the dashboard. Ayumu didn't answer, he was so busy moving his hips to try and achieve completion.

There wasn't a flash or anything signaling that the camera had gone off, but Kousuke didn't really care. His attention had gone back to his boyfriend, who was pushing his pants slightly down. Kousuke smiled and slid his hand into the opening, stroking the brunette fully. Ayumu moaned again and pressed even harder into the redhead, which resulted in Kousuke's own arousal.

He kissed Ayumu chastely, pumping all the while, as he maneuvered himself into position. His own pants had somehow, probably Ayumu himself, been unzipped, so that his member was poking out painfully. Kousuke picked the brunette up and made his boyfriend straddle him, pushing into him without hesitation. There was a slight discomfort in the action, but then they were quickly moving as one, moaning as they went.

From outside, Kousuke could hear someone knocking on the booth and a slight hissing noise, but he just kept right on. Ayumu was above him slightly, biting tenderly at his own hand as he tried to muffle his moans. They continued like this for several seconds, before both boys let out a low groan, coming together.

That same knocking sound came again. Kousuke looked around his boyfriend's shoulder and glared at the flimsy curtain blocking them from the public. "What is it?" He growled, nuzzling Ayumu's neck. The brunette, on the other hand, looked horrified, and was pulling up his jeans as fast as possible. Kousuke was actually pretty calm and was pulling his pants up almost lazily.

"Kousuke, you might want to get out of there as fast as possible." Ryoko's voice sounded from outside, startling both boys. "Your pictures are developing… and they're not exactly PG-13, if you know what I mean."

Ayumu looked dazed for about two seconds and then his face morphed into something terrible. Kousuke shrank back against the wall of the photo booth, the picture of terror, just as the brunette let loose.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Now Ayumu, it's not what you-"

WHAM!

"SUNUVABITCH!"

"Ayumu please-"

"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

"Can we please look at this-"

WHAM!

A few minutes later…

Ayumu jumped out of the photo booth, a huge smile on his face. Ryoko, who was holding the developed pictures, took a quick step back and let the brunette by. Ayumu just continued on, still smiling, but it was a scary smile, one that promised a world of hurt to any who crossed him.

Waiting until he left, Ryoko slowly went over to the photo booth and pulled aside the flimsy curtain… only to find Kousuke lying on the floor, holding his nose. "I dink he brok'd my noz'…" Was the only thing she could get out of him. Sighing, she pulled him to his feet and led him to the bathroom. "You just had to piss him off again, didn't you?"

Kousuke smiled and, still holding his nose with one hand, took the pictures from Ryoko. "Id wad wurt it for dist." And his grin only grew wider as he looked at the photos.

To be continued…

Asura: Happy birthday Rikuchi. Hope you like the chapter. And thanks again to all my reviewers. My computer just crashed (today, in fact) and I'll try and get to updating again as quickly as possible. So, read and review please. :D And have a nice day.


End file.
